Karakuri Balls
are summoned spheres that contain weapons for Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gouraijin, Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin, and Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth. They are summoned using the . Karakuri Ball 01: Sword Slasher The Hurricanegers must fuse the Shinobi Medals on their Hurricane Gyros to make this weapon, but KabutoRaiger has also used a Shinobi medal with "鉾" (halberd) on it. It is a dragon themed sword and the primary weapon of Senpuujin. Its finisher is the attack where Senpuujin forms two illusionary copies which then slash the opponent three times from different angles. While the Gouraigers have their own copy of the Sword Slasher, they rarely use it, nor does Gouraijin have a special attack with it. In Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, with their powers combined, their powers helped to create a golden version called the , which was wielded by Abarenoh, for the Split Drill Slasher attack which is the same finisher that Senpuujin has with this weapon. Sphere-01.gif|Sword Slasher Sphere-01.png|Mahoro Slasher NSH vs BSA - Gourai Senpuu Abarenoh.jpg|Gourai Senpuu AbarenOh NSH-Sword Slasher Shinobi Medal.png|Sword Slasher Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball Combo: Goat Hammer Combination of Goat Crusher and Tortoise Hammer, based on a kendame. It's finisher is the where the mech using it bounces the Tortoise Hammer off the Goat Crusher to build up power before hitting the ball into the opponent. Based on a kendama. Karakuri Ball 02: Goat Crusher Used by HurricaneYellow. Its finisher is where it hits the opponent multiple times before extending the hammer for the final blow. NSH-Goat Crusher Shinobi Medal.png|Goat Crusher Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 03: Tortoise Hammer A flail/meteor hammer used by HurricaneBlue. Its finisher is where the mech using it spins it around to build up momentum before throwing it into the opponent. NSH-Tortoise Hammer Shinobi Medal.png|Tortoise Hammer Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 04: Plant Axe A hatchet based on a flower and the primary weapon of Gouraijin. Its finisher is the where the blades/petals spin like a pinwheel and buzzsaws the opponent. Can be combined with Goraijin's Double Horn Cutter to form the . NSH-Plant Axe Shinobi Medal.png|Plant Axe Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball Combo: Gatling Attacker Combination of Gatling Leo and Squid Attacker. Its finisher is the where it fires a combination tornado blast and bullet salvo. Karakuri Ball 05: Gatling Leo A white lion themed gatling gun weapon Used by HurricaneYellow. Its finisher is the where it fires a barrage of bullets from the barrels in its mane. NSH-Gatling Leo Shinobi Medal.png|Gatling Leo Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 06: Squid Attacker A squid themed drill used by HurricaneBlue that mounts Senpuujin's right knee. Its finisher is the , a knee strike where Senpuujin uses it to pierce through the opponent. NSH-Squid Attacker Shinobi Medal.png|Squid Attacker Shinobi Medal Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru is the combination of FūraiHead and FūraiKnuckle. He is important to the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers, as he is vital help in the formation process of Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's transformation, forming the latters' helmet and fists. In Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, he was used again, but Gourai Senpuujin was beaten and seperating five components and Fūraimaru. He returns in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, once again retaining the ability to combine with a mecha, as he now combines with GokaiOh to form Hurricane GokaiOh. In an interesting thing to note, in Hurricaneger, Fūraimaru's voice actor's voice was distorted to make it more robotic. In Gokaiger, his voice is unaltered. Sphere-0708_new_version.png|Fūraimaru in Gokaiger Karakuri Ball 07: FūraiHead Used by HurricaneRed, forms Fūraimaru's upper body, as well as Gourai Senpuujin's helmet. NSH-FuraiHead Shinobi Medal.png|FūraiHead Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 08: FūraiKnuckle Used by KabutoRaiger, forms Fūraimaru's legs, as well as Gourai Senpuujin's fists. NSH-FuraiKnuckle Shinobi Medal.png|FuraiKnuckle Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 09: Karakuri Mantle Used by HurricaneRed. Can make Senpuujin invisible or be used for defense, but isn't effective in its first battle and not used in the future. NSH-Karakuri Mantle Shinobi Medal.png|Karakuri Mantle Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 10: Spin Bee A bee-themed top and the primary weapon of Tenkuujin, the Spin Bee attacks with where Tenkuujin pulls the included ripcord and sends it crashing into the opponent like a miniature tornado. NSH-Spin Bee Shinobi Medal.png|Spin Bee Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 11: Kabuto Spear A horseshoe crab themed lance that mounds on Gouraijin's forearm. Though it belongs to KabutoRaiger, when loaded in Revolver Mammoth, its user is KuwagaRaiger. Its finisher is the where a spear of energy extends from the tail blade and skewers the opponent. The toy version included a magnet in its underside that allows it to attach to any magnetic surface. NSH-Kabuto Spear Shinobi Medal.png|Kabuto Spear Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 12: Catch Spider A spider themed grappling hook used by Sky Ninja Shurikenger. The toy version could mount its handle in a slot on its back to serve as a top mounted gun. NSH-Catch Spider Shinobi Medal.png|Catch Spider Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 13: Karakuri Stamp Used by HurricaneRed once for the attack in Episode 29. Like the Karakuri Mantle, this item was also used once and not seen again afterward. NSH-Karakuri Stamp Shinobi Medal.png|Karakuri Stamp Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 14: Pitatto Hitode A starfish themed weapon used by HurricaneBlue that goes on Senpuujin's left knee for the , a falling knee strike where the points of all five arms point forward to slash the opponent. It also has a second attack called where the Pitatto duplicates itself into multiple starfish of different colors which adhere to the opponent's body before detonating. NSH-Pitatto Hitode Shinobi Medal.png|Pitatto Hittode Shinobi Medal Tri-Condor Combination of TriHorns, TriCrown and TriClaws, it is important to help in the Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin transformation process. Another Tri-Condor was involved in the movie, except the Karakuri Balls are not numbered and had white-colored trimmings instead of gold-colored trimmings. It functioned as Laiina's spaceship and was the basis of the Tri-Condor used in the Hurricanegers' arsenal. Karakuri Ball 15: TriTsuno Used by Shurikenger, forms Tri-Condor's tail feathers, or Tenrai Senpuujin's head crest. NSH-TriTsuno Shinobi Medal.png|TriTsuno Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 16: TriKanmuri Used by HurricaneRed, forms Tri-Condor's body or Tenrai Senpuujin's face. NSH-TriKanmuri Shinobi Medal.png|TriKanmuri Shinobi Medal Karakuri Ball 17: TriTsume Used by KabutoRaiger, forms Tri-Condor's wings or Tenrai Senpuujin's fists. NSH-TriTsume Shinobi Medal.png|TriTsume Shinobi Medal Legendary Karakuri Balls Fuuin no Ishi (Seal Stone) Sandaru has this powerful gem. He splits it in half and it has one sand dollar. He became the Ikari no Ya no Medal (Raging Arrow Medal). He also needed the medal from Gozen. Raging Arrow An arrow with a sword-like handgrip at the end of its shaft, the keystone of Astrom's Karakuri Ball technology. However, without the Greviving Bow, a weak user goes into a berserk rage. It was obtained by Sandaru, who eventually used the rage of others to unseal it, and was in Jakanja's hands until the Hurricanegers got it momentarily until Sandaru reclaimed it. After being used, the Raging Arrow got sucked into the vortex it brought about, with the Hurricanegers shooting it out to negate the wormhole. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal resembles the pattern of a sand dollar. hurri-vi-sealstone.jpg|Fuuin no Ishi (Seal Stone) hurri-vi-ragingarrow.jpg|Raging Arrow Grieving Bow A bow that allows the wielder to safely use the Raging Arrow. Known as the , it came to Earth during a meteor shower and became the keystone in the creation of the technologies used by the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers. It was sealed in Gozen until Sandaaru managed to break the seal and use the Raging Arrow to force the Grieving Bow out. Once used by Boss Tao Zant, the Grieving Bow was regained by the Hurricanegers, who use it to reverse the doomsday process. Rather than being marked with a kanji, its Shinobi Medal is marked with a complex hexagonal pattern that was used as the crest of the Space Union Ninja School. See Also *Minizord-counterpart of Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru in Ninja Storm and Super Megaforce. See comparison page. Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Collectible Devices Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Hurricaneger) Category:Arsenal (Hurricaneger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha